Kisses? Or more?
by hannami08
Summary: Yoh went to his friends for help on how to say sorry to Anna after a big fight. They had told him to just kiss her.. and now end up hearing Yoh and Anna... doing more? Oops, NOT the way you think it is! Just for humor. YohxAnna


Hey there guys! I'm back here with other ideas so I have this one-shot now. Wah, I practically had this idea out of nowhere 'cause I had nothing to do now; providing our classes were suspended, 'cause the people here in our country are going nuts. Lolz.

So, hope you like this one…. And by the way, Yoh and Anna are around 16 yrs. old here. And so adjust the others' ages then.

I DO NOT own S.K.

Here it goes…

08080808080808080808

_Just kiss her…_

There.

Those three words.

Those three words were the ones that Yoh was trying to digest in his mind for minutes now, and still he finds it strangely hard to do so.

By which, he asked again…

"Excuse me?" he inquired.

"Just kiss her."

There was it again. His friend, Ren, just told those words to him minutes ago with a simple and non-chalant manner as if he was talking in his sleep.

Ok, this was the picture…

Actually, Yoh and Anna had a very—Uhm, **'big fight'** a week ago. And it was evidently on going since Anna still refuses to talk to Yoh since that said 'huge argument'.

And here was Yoh, trying to find answers or at least 'a bit' of help from his friends.

Or so he thought he could, 'cause really, he's certain that he is more of confused than relieved now.

"Uh-uhm… come again? What are you--!" the brunette tried to ask again since he was not getting any clearer to the point; but then was cut off by his Ainu friend.

"Hello! Uhm, earth to Yoh? Excuse me? Are you with us?" Horo snapped right away, getting tired of hearing his friend's constant what-are-you-talking-about-questions.

"What do you mean 'what the heck am I talking about?' Yoh, don't you get it yet? I said, just kiss her. That's it." And yes, Ren is getting annoyed at his friend's lack of understanding too.

"Yeah, just kiss her man, and get **it** over with for God's sake." Horo added with a naughty smirk on his face; in which he earned a smack in the head from his sister, Pirika.

"Bu-but Ren, how can you expect him to understand or process his mind into it right away if you're saying that… well… he has to kiss Anna? I mean, kiss? Anna? What were you thinking of? That's an instant death wish you know."

Finally, a **'rescue inquiry'** from Manta.

"Yeah, I mean, you can't just expect me to put that up easily you know." Yoh agreed.

"Hey, she's your fiancée, right? What's wrong with kissing her anyways." The Chinese boy countered calmly.

"Bu-but, what I'm trying to say here is, you know, we just had a fight, and now your telling me to just kiss her? Do you guys still want me to live? I mean, literally?" Yoh whined, complaining at the only thing that his friends were suggesting for him to do.

_Oh, damn. _

That's the thought he could only realize thinking of the situation he might enter. Yep, he's really damned.

"Oh, come on Master Yoh, Miss Anna isn't that bad to kill her own fiancé now, is she?" Ryu suggested. And he received the most **sarcastic** looks on the others' faces.

"Oh, ok, she is." He took his early statement back now.

"But really, are you serious about this? I mean—" Yoh started again uncertainly.

"Yes I am." Ren simply said as everyone looked at him again.

"Just go with it Yoh, nothing's wrong if you try now." Horo gave him a bit of encouragement.

"I'll help with your hospital needs after this incase." Ren popped in with a taunting smirk.

"Oh great, thanks for the **support**, Ren." Yoh replied sarcastically.

"Well, ok… just think of this situation as if it was your last. I mean, it's like this… you know you are damned if you commit a wrong move by doing it, right?" Ren started and Yoh nodded. "But you certainly know that you are also damned if don't try too, ne?" again, another nod from the younger twin. "Either ways, you are both damned, so might as well just try. If it doesn't work, well… there's always plan B, right?" He flashed one of his reassuring glares.

Smile.

_Yeah, he's right. I'm damned both ways, but I think it's better if I get damned by trying it than doing nothing._

Yoh smiled at his thoughts. His friends really are of great help sometimes. Even if they don't look much of a help though.

"Ok, so, well, how will I do it?" He asked once again.

Ren smirked and talked to Yoh in a swift manner; providing everyone else hearing it also.

"Ok now, are you sure this will work?" Yoh asked again.

"Trust me." Ren replied.

Everyone smirked.

08080808080808080808

_Knock knock._

It was after dinner when Yoh decided to finally talk to Anna. She never came down from her room to eat dinner even though Pirika and Tamao called her for it. And that somehow worried Yoh.

And there was it. Yoh had already knocked into Anna's room to do the said move they were contemplating about earlier. And that is, to say sorry. And yeah, don't forget Ren's suggestion. And that is…

"Who's there?" a feminine voice interrupted Yoh's thoughts. And it was definitely none other than his fiancée's. Anna's voice.

_Oh great. **Sigh.** _He knows there's **no** turning back now.

Yoh took one last glance over his friends a bit far from his back hiding for cover, so that they won't be accused of **spying** in case Anna would go and open the door.

Oh what the heck, they **were** spying, actually. But the hell with it all.

"Uh-uh-uhm, I-it's me." Yoh stated simply, obviously a bit nervous.

He waited for a reply if he could enter. But none came.

He just sighed. _Yeah right, why would I wait for a response? She's mad at me still, right? _

_**Sigh.** Ok, now, here it goes… _

"I'm coming in now." Yoh stated.

Still there was no response and so he slid the door open. And then he closed it again after entering.

He needed to adjust his vision for him to be accustomed to the darkness of the room since there was only a dim lamp and an open window that was lighting it up.

He turned to see a figure in his left side, sitting in a wooden chair. And it was her. He can't be wrong. It was Anna.

He can't be mistaken after seeing her golden blond hair that shone because of the moonlight. Her porcelain skin that was being radiant because of the dim light that the lamp emits. And her face that was so stoic and emotionless, you wouldn't even guessed that she's in an upset mood right now.

It seems that she was writing something. Homework for school tomorrow, perhaps.

The only thing that reminds Yoh that she's angry is that, of course, her continuous silence. And yes, also the fact that she still ignores him completely by not speaking a single word to him. She doesn't even bother to look at Yoh when she does; with limited words, one must say.

_But what the heck._

He's in for it now. And he knows that he needs to do this if he doesn't want to die just because of missing her.

"A-Anna, I—"

"What do you want now?" she sounded colder now. That question of hers didn't even sound like a question. It was more of a don't-dare-waste-my-time-or-you-die inquiry.

Yeah, something like that.

_Ok Yoh, courage. You need more courage now more than ever._

"I just want to talk to you." Finally, he has said it.

She looked at him now as if she heard a new invented word from him. She looked at him with curious eyes and a raised eyebrow.

_Well, at least I got her attention now._

_0808_

Meanwhile, the others were outside Anna's room sticking their ears to the door just to hear what the couple was conversing about. And yes, to know if Yoh was really doing **it** right.

Yep, you could have called them **typical gossipers** now. And they now that this is of **no** good for them if Anna finds them, there.

0808

"About what?" she continued, still looking in his eyes to try and guess for his reason why he wanted to talk to her. And then she knew. "Yoh, if this is about what happened—" she was cut off.

"Anna, please. Please listen to me just for now? I-I mean, I know you're still mad and that you still don't want to talk about it. But please, I-I just can't stand not being able to talk to you every single day that passes. I-I just—" Yoh was lost in his words. He never knew that it was **this** hard to explain.

0808

"What is he doing now?" it was obviously Ren's voice.

"I think master is stuttering for words." It was Ryu.

"Oh, what the—why can't he just get it on and go into action?" Horo said as a matter of fact. And he was hit in the head by his sister again.

"Onii-chan, if you don't shut your mouth up, all of us wouldn't reach tomorrow, **literally**, you know that?" said Pirika, a little furious now.

"Sssshhh! Quiet, they're starting again." Tamao signaled.

"What? What's wrong with what I've said? I mean, why doesn't Yoh just get it on so that all could be done?"

0808

"You think it's that easy?" Anna replied her fiancé still in a calm way.

"I know. I'm not asking you to forgive me right away just then and there. All I'm asking you is to give me time to explain. And listen what I have to say to you. Please Anna." Yoh begged.

She raised another eyebrow.

"So? That would be?"

"I'm sorry." Her fiancé replied solemnly.

0808

"What now?" Horo inquired again. All of them just outside Anna's room, and to mention, were leaning on Anna's door; and, were trying to communicate with lowest voices or whispers possible.

"Oh boy, this is getting interesting every minute." Ryu stated.

"Shut up you two! If you continue buzzing around, we'll not absorb even a single word they exchange!"

0808

"Yeah, right." Anna bit back sarcastically. Turning her back on him once again to proceed with what she was doing earlier.

"What? I'm telling the truth!" Yoh defensed.

"Yoh, this isn't going anywhere. Please, just leave. I still need to do my—"

"I love you."

0808

"Whaaaat!" Horo reacted. "He was—he was suppose to—"

Manta had a look of horror with Horo's sudden burst.

"Ssssshhhh!"

0808

"Excuse me?" Anna asked, facing him again with a more perplexed face now.

He said it in an almost inaudible voice. Yet she heard him. And this was the reason why she stopped in her tracks.

"I said… I love you." Yoh stated once again as if he wasn't feeling a bit of nervousness.

"Please stop it," she pleaded now not being able to look in his eyes.

"No, I need to say this right now. I know you're upset, and you don't know how to react right now. But I'm telling the truth. And I don't want this moment to be wasted. I just can't stand another day not talking to you, knowing that I'm the one who hurts you as its reason. So please Anna, I'm really sorry, and I mean it." Yoh relayed, not even taking a deep breath.

0808

"Ooooh! Hot stuff! Ahahah!" Pirika giggled smacking her brothers back.

"Oh, who's being quiet now?" Ren muttered with a glare.

0808

"Yoh, I—"

_Oh God, he really does mean it, doesn't he? But what—oh…_

Anna was shocked with Yoh suddenly pulling her into a hug. And she gasped.

"I'm really, really, really sorry. Please forgive me?" He whispered into her ear.

_You idiot._

She smiled. Anna smiled.

"Fine." She managed to whisper, closing her eyes now and relaxing to his embrace. "But you owe me one." She continued.

And he smiled. Yoh smiled too.

It was a moment when they were enjoying each other's company in their little **hugging session** when…

"Uhm, Anna?" Yoh started.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" He continued.

"What is it?" Anna asked, her face still leaning on his chest.

"Ca-can I kiss you?"

0808

"Oh my God! He's done it! Wah! Wait a go Yoh! Haha!" Horo shouted with a whisper. If that was possible, anyways.

Again, another smack on the head.

0808

She was shocked. Really, Yoh was right. She doesn't know how to react on this. But she doesn't want to show it that way either. So she just smirked, a mischievous smile appearing on her ever-pretty face.

"Well, I don't know… can you?" she countered back.

He smirked too.

And it came. That **kiss** finally came. And they both would agree that it was the most inviting, exciting, and blissful kiss they've shared. Well, as for now.

They were drowned in their senses, completely unaware of the surroundings when…

0808

"Ok, that's it now people. No need to stay here more. Let's not be too disturbing, come--" Tamao told the others while they were starting to leave the front of Anna's room door when…

**Moan. **

"What the hell?" they all turned to face the door again. With weird looks on their faces.

"I-I think I just heard something?" Horo said.

**Another moan.**

"Yeah, me too." Ren agreed, all of them started to get suspicious, and headed towards the door, and again, sticking their ears to it when…

**A loud thud. **

**Crash. **

0808

"Hmm, Yoh, what the…"

"Oh, wait, uhm…"

"Ouch." A feminine voice was heard from inside the room. And they all well know that it was only the couple that is inside, so it was obviously Anna's

"Oh my God." It was Yoh's voice now.

"Ow shit Yoh, go now, faster!"

0808

The people outside raised their eyebrows with the sounds they were encountering.

"What the heck?" Ren stared at the door intently with disbelief.

"Oh no, I know this is wrong, this is all wrong. Guys, we can't just stay here with all of these, I mean, we're invading their privacy!" Tamao suggested trying to convince the others.

"Yeah, guys, I think Tamao's right. We should go now you know." Pirika added. But seeing the boys not minding them with all their reminders, it's useless.

**Sigh**.

0808

"Oh God Anna, wait, I'm coming!"

0808

Gasps.

Brows were raised higher.

0808

"Here you go…" it's Yoh again.

"Ow, ouch! Yoh, be gentle now, will you? " They heard Anna complained.

"Ow, don't press it too hard, it hurts you know." She continued.

"Oops, sorry about that. It's not like everyday that I'm in this kind of situation you know; I mean, I'm just not sure what to do. Just steady still, ok? It would hurt less if you relax." They heard Yoh explain.

"Oh gosh, it's bleeding now!" and yep, that was Anna.

0808

Ok. That was it.

They were now certain. No more evidences needed to prove it. What more could it be?

Yoh and Anna were…

"What now?" asked Manta, though all of them were unable to move, stop dead on their tracks, still trying to digest what they heard moments ago.

"What does Yoh think he was doing? First, he just came to us asking for help, and now this?" Ren said.

"Yeah, I think we only told him to kiss her, not to—"

"You think we should stop them?" Pirika spoke, before her brother has said **something** again.

"Hey, wait? What are you talking about? What, we're just going to barge in and tell them to stop **whatever** they were doing?" Tamao asked trying to point out something.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound good either." Manta agreed.

"Bu-but what are we going to do?" Ryu popped in.

"Yeah, they're not even in the bounds of—you know, and now to do **something like that? **I mean, they might regret it later on." Pirika pointed out too. The others not fully understanding what she truly meant.

"Hey sis, you're sounding more mature now." Horo Horo just complimented, thinking the same with what his sister might have thought.

"We know what you mean Pirika, but it's not like us to be in the right place to reprimand them about those kinds of things. And to be provided, they are to marry soon enough anyways." Tamao explained, ignoring Horo's comment.

Silence.

"Fine, what do we do now then?" Ren asked, closing his eyes.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait for them. You know, if they would **broadcast** things or something like that. Just act normal. Let's just make sure we're here for them just in case." The pink haired girl explained once again, calming everyone down.

"Wow, I didn't know you're such a smart one when it comes to these things, Tamao." The blue haired lad said.

"Thanks. Tomorrow then?" Tamao replied and asked at the same time.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Everyone said as they retired to their own rooms.

08080808080808080808

Morning.

The people were all up and were facing each other in the dining room as they all agreed to eat breakfast finally.

All were awake, except for the two.

Yoh and Anna of course.

"So, they're not here still?" Ren was the first one to ask.

"Oh well, you can't expect someone so exhausted from all the **activities** he had done be able to get up early in the morning now, can you?" Horo stated as a matter of fact. And yes, he got another **bonk** in the head form his sister.

"Hey you guys, let's just stop talking about this ok? Remember, we have to act normal so they wouldn't notice that we know something." Tamao entered the scene with the plate of food on her hands.

"Yeah, ok, we know, we should—"

"Good morning everyone!"

They froze.

It was Yoh, and they all turned to look at him and notice Anna walking downstairs with him, approaching them.

They all sweat dropped.

"What was that you were saying Ryu?" Anna spoke then.

The others swear they could have seen Ryu freeze with every bit of nervousness he has, realizing Anna heard what he was saying earlier.

"Uh-uh-uhmm, Mi-miss Anna? Well, uhm, I mean, ah, nothing! Nothing, really." He managed to blurt out after series of choked words.

Anna just raised an eyebrow then continued to walk straightly to the kitchen. And they were somehow thankful for that.

Yoh went straight to his chair beside the dining table.

Silence.

None of the gang wished to speak thinking they might have slip into the **issue**.

"So Yoh, how was **last night**?" Ren was the first to be able to recover.

"Hm? Well, great, I can say." Yoh replied, a wide smile appearing on his face despite his curiosity on his friend's sudden inquiry.

_Oh great, that smile makes the guilt in me grow more. _The gang except Yoh was almost thinking that same thought now.

Silence again.

"What? Hey, is something wrong with you guys?" Yoh asked now, noticing the sudden change of the atmosphere.

"Why are you all quiet sudd—" he could have continued before he was cut off.

"Yoh, uhm, all of us want you to know that we're just here, okay?" Pirika started.

All eyes were glued on to her. And yes, they knew they're in for it now. All had their grim facial expressions except for Yoh who had a definitely confused,and did I say,** confused?** face.

"A-and if you need something, don't bother to ask for help." Horo added.

More faces fell.

_Ok, this was getting weirder and weirder every second._

Sigh. This is going nowhere but there, so Ren spoke too.

"And yeah, don't worry, we'll help you tell your parents." The Chinese boy assured.

_Huh? About what? Ok, what are they talking about now? _

This was getting too confusing for Yoh now, and he even doesn't know what to tell them. Well, he has barely had the chance to speak, actually.

"Oh, and don't worry about Anna, she'll be okay. I mean, it doesn't change what we see fin her you know? I mean, for the two of you and—" Tamao was more than nervous. And Manta nodded at her statement.

"Ok, cut it out please! What has gotten into you guys?" there, Yoh finally asked, breaking his terrain of **bewildered** thoughts.

"What are you guys talking about right now?" he continued.

"Oh shit, Yoh, it's bleeding again!" they all turned to the source of the voice, and it was from the kitchen; and all of them know that Anna was the only one in there.

She came out of the kitchen quickly approaching Yoh, holding her left hand. They all saw that it was partly bandaged, and it was stained with blood.

"I told you to wait for me before removing the bandage." Yoh held her hand, checking her **cut** on her left hand.

"Yeah right, you were the one who wrapped it too much with the bandage." Anna replied sullenly, wincing at her bleeding palm.

Everyone else was shocked, unable to move, and was simply staring at the scene before them. Yoh, touching Anna's bleeding hand, and Anna wincing in pain.

Almost fitting the sounds they were hearing last…

"That!" they all shook out of their reverie when they heard Manta shouted, seeing him jump out of his seat, pointing an almost-accusing finger at the couple.

"You-you're palm, bleeding? Uhm, wah? Those-- complaints? Those, waaaah…." Manta continued almost fainting after realizing just one, sole, **thing**.

Everyone else fell.

"Well, yeah, actually, I managed to say sorry to Anna last night and then, you **know**, the **thing** you told me to do, and we got carried away," Yoh was blushing at his own statement now. "And— and we bumped onto something and--" he was unable to explain it straightly too.

"We ended up on the floor, having **my favorite** flower vase scattered into pieces on the floor." Anna ended, not missing the word, favorite, as if she was addressing it to Yoh.

Silence.

They were almost sure that it was only the gust of the wind that entered the room that very moment was the one audible.

"You--You mean, it was—" Horo started incredulously.

"Yoh hit the flower vase that was placed on my bedside table, we tripped and fell onto the floor, and I accidentally leaned on the broken pieces of glass with my left hand which was the reason why I had a cut." Anna stated fully now, getting annoyed of the stupid looks on their faces for not having a single idea after the revelation of the whole ordeal.

"You. Fell?" Ren asked uncertainly.

**_A loud thud. _**They recalled.

"An-And you broke the vase?" Ryu added.

**_Crash. _**They knew they heard that.

"Anna was getting hysterical that moment and yelled at me to go faster and get the first aid kit in her bathroom. Ehehe, and yeah, I was frantically rushing to her aid." Yoh said simply, recalling the **events** last night.

"_Ow shit Yoh, go now, faster!"_

"_Oh God Anna, wait, I'm coming!"_

The others were almost hearing the voices they heard last night now. They were almost replaying in their minds again.

"You were practically wiping and pressing that damn cotton with alcohol on my cut nervously, that's there reason why it bled more." Anna said, as-a-matter-of-factly, addressing it fully now to Yoh.

"What can I do? I was nervous too you know?" Yoh defended quickly.

"_Here you go…" it's Yoh again._

"_Ow, ouch! Yoh, be gentle now, will you? " They heard Anna complained._

"_Ow, don't press it too hard, it hurts you know." She continued._

"_Oops, sorry about that. It's not like everyday that I'm in this kind of situation you know; I mean, I'm just not sure what to do. Just steady still, ok? It would hurt less if you relax." They heard Yoh explain._

"_Oh gosh, it's bleeding now!" and yep, that was Anna._

Ok. Now what?

The gang except for Yoh and Anna seemed to freeze like stone now. And they swear they could have their faces colored blue now.

They all had their mouths hanged open as their jaws drop, and they seemed to have all the color drained out from them.

How could they be so accusing? They Yoh and Anna couldn't have done what they were thinking they have, could they? Well, not yet, at least. Oh, why did they ever think of that situation happening anyways?

"Uhm, hello? Earth to people here? Are you guys with us?" It was Yoh's turn to ask that now.

"You-you mean that was the reason why we heard all those last night?" Ren inquired, still in his shock.

"And all that we heard was about was the **little** accident?" Horo Horo added.

"Y--E--S." Yoh answered, slowly, unaware of what his friends were talking about. "What were you thinking anyw--?"

"You what?" all faces turned to Anna who spoke again.

It was time when they realized what they've said. Now they're dead. They've said **too much. **

Anna wasn't supposed to know that they **were** **spying** last night. And they've just revealed it to her all by themselves.

_Oops, shit._

"You what!" she repeated, sounding more demanding for an answer.

"A-Anna, I-I, I mean, we," Tamao was pertaining to Pirika and her. "We were trying to stop listening." She finished.

The other boys had a **very** disbelieving look on their faces when they turned to her.

"Yeah, that's right. We-we tried to tell them to quit listening 'cause Tamao and I know you needed your privacy back there." Pirika agreed.

The boys were sweating buckets now; and they swear they've wanted to strangle the two girls for their so-called **disloyal** act now.

Anna seemed to have a **dark **aura surrounding her now. And Yoh sweat dropped at the scene.

But instead, she calmed herself down and asked…

"So, what was it you thought that Yoh and I were doing then?" Anna asked, rather in a restrained voice.

All the three boys, namely Ren, Horo and Ryu looked at her.

"W-Well Mi-Miss Anna, uhm, well, we just thought that, uhm, well—" Ryu stuttered.

Ren just closed his eyes thinking of the situation they were in.

And it was Horo's turn to explain…

"Well, we just though the two of you had…"

**Slap! **

**Crash. **

**A loud thud. **

**Moan…of pain. **

And yes, the morning started with Anna leaving Horo with a **hot, red, and very visible hand mark** on his cheeks.

08080808080808080808

Ok! I'm done! Ahahah, I didn't imagine I'd have another one-shot here this early, because of school. But anyways, I'm glad I had this one now. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it then.

Sorry if had Horo always being the one who's hurt. It just seems to me that he's more of the cool guy who can endure all the abuses, except for Yoh, of course. -**Wink**-

I also want to put my disclaimer for my other one-shot titled "Being Late For Love" here. I kind of forgot to put one in there. So, here… I DO NOT OWN S.K.

Oh, and sorry if there are any mistakes or errors. I was just typing as I think. Gomen.

How was it? Good? Nice? Bad? Nonsense? Corny? Too confusing? Hmm?

PLS. REVIEW! That would make me happy! Thanks!


End file.
